narutocrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Menma Uzumaki
Menma Uzumaki (うずまきメンマ, Uzumaki Menma) aka naruto is a member of the Uzumaki Clan and the son of Minato Namikaze, the sixth Hokage ((四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow), and Kushina Uzumaki. Who from the Genjutsu World Born with natural talent because of his lineage, Menma was considered a prodigy since a young age, and was highly-respected by the villagers and shinobi. Through his hard work and determination, Menma eventually surpassed his father and became the seven Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage, Literally meaning: fifth seven Shadow) which in road to Ninja menma mysteriously turned evil by Toby who created a genjutsu World by trapping his real world counterpart Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Background Early Life Menma was born on the night of October 10th, which also turned out to be a historical night in the Shinobi World, as the Nine-Tails who was sealed within his mother broke free after the seal weakened during childbirth, but his father, Minato, managed to restrain it and seal it half of the beast back within Kushina and the other half inside of Menma, although Konoha suffered great damage because of the attack which however the village was safe SC live as a normal life with his family and the nine tail fox may or may not appeared after the war Ever since as a young child, Menma was skilled in ninjutsu, being able to perform with no problem and was highly skilled After enrolling into the Academy, Menma was somewhat distant towards others, although he wasn't above to hang around others, and formed a rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha, due to Sasuke's flirtatious personality he very popular as well with the girls which sometimes causing him to get jealous of Menma due to the majority of the girls in the Academy having a crush towards Menma, especially Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga who however rejected Sasuke's affection. Sakura and Hinata had a heated rivalry with each other over Menma's affections, with Hinata using her sex appeal and provocatively sense of dressing to try and seduce Menma, although Menma showed no interest in neither Hinata (which has feelings for sakura) After graduating, Menma was placed in a team with Sakura and Sasuke, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. After successfully completing many missions from D-Rank to A-Rank, Menma, along with Sakura and Sasuke, were promoted to Chūnin.akura, with the two blaming each other for Menma's rejections. After graduating, Menma was placed in a team with Sakura and Sasuke, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. After successfully completing many missions from D-Rank to A-Rank, Menma, along with Sakura and Sasuke, were promoted to Chūnin. Appearance Menma is exactly identical to Naruto Uzumaki, sporting short blond spiky hair, blue eyes and the same attire. his attire remains the same for the most part until he defects from Konoha. When he becomes a missing-nin, his blond hair becomes pitch-black having given into his hatred, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father's. He also has darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. When initially appearing as the mysterious "Masked Man," he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity, he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Menma looks very similar to his father; his hair being blond, long and shaggy-looking in style with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Menma wore an orange and black jacket with a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore black fingerless gloves, orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, black sandals and a black forehead protector. After sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, Menma's appearance changed greatly; his trademark whiskers disappeared completely, his hair grew to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye, exactly like Madara's, with his hair also turning white due to the Ten-Tails' influence. His attire also changed; he became enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilised into physical clothing, with a mesh armour underneath, dark green pants and black sandals. Underneath the cloak, Menma sported six red magatama tattoos on his torso, with a very big Rinnegan marking tattoo above it on his chest. Following the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Menma let his hair grow, and became the exact same shape as his father's. He also began wearing a black flak jacket, white pants, and a short-sleeve black shirt. He also began wearing a orange coat with a black flame pattern around the hem, and replaced his old forehead protector for a elastic one, which he placed around his left arm. As an adult, Menma cut his hair short and stopped wearing a forehead protector. He also wore orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and black sandals. After becoming Hokage, Menma dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Fifth Hokage" written vertically down the back. Road To Ninja After him and Naruto switch places and roles by Tobi who created a genjutsu world to keep sakura and naruto out of his way while he tried to get the nine tail fox chakra unknown reasons, Menma became a missing-nin, though this was notably something fairly recent since both Menma's parents and his friends were unaware that he had left the village and became Evil and that Naruto had taken Menma's place in Konoha. In addition, Menma kidnapped shinobi with unique abilities, which attracted attention from other villages and deemed him as an S-ranked criminal like Sasuke did in the real world. He soon met Tobi who tells him all about his Eye of the Moon Plan and agreed to help him. From there, targeting the jinchūriki of his world. After he attacked his village he asked Tsunade for the Red Moon scroll she refuses and summon his black tailed beasts to attack his village Naruto and Sakura arrive to help his village however he kidnapped his real world crush and use her as a trap for him to find her he asked for it again as he and his real world counterpart fight and summon the black tail 9 Fox which Naruto did as well and the two of them begin to fight with each other which got into a fox fight. however Tobi completely possessed menma body which Naruto remember in his world that his father did a move which he copy it and remember the same position which however he defeated his genjutsu self which however they broke the seal as menma broken free from all his hatred and went back to his identity to Naruto's Naruto became very upset but happy at the same time as he is Sakura begins to fade away by going back to their universe before leaveing and Naruto tell his mother and father thank you for everything for a short period of time while he was there that he got to spend time with his family and Fade Away back to their world which was also his father's jacket also disappeared as well. Road To Ten Ten As menma who appeared again as his identity went back to straight to Naruto's he appeared in ten ten genjutsu dream as she mysteriously wake up back into her Village as everybody who appeared in the movie was at the Village Neji whose personality has been switch as well still perverted while looking at Tenten underwear completely freaked her out however she became noticed that naruto hair been different but long back at the restaurant everybody was enjoying themselves Hinata became very displeased with neji perverted attitude which results in the movie of taking her underwear while they was in the hot springs threaten him if he acts like that again she will punch him in the face. Sakura genjutsu self who also appeared from road to Sakura who was holding naruto tell him that she is scared genjutsu Hinata became very upset with Sakura and threatened her to leave him alone however she tells him that he is not interested in girls who wear portrait outfits and tell her to go away the two girls got into a competition argument Naruto (Menma) who became unpleased and uninterest with their behavior which he did not mean to push Sakura away and told them to leave him alone which the two girls got upset that he pushed them away Sasuke's genjutsu self who gave the real world Sakura a rose but became heartbroken when she saw that he gave the same girls the same affection try to win genjutsu Sakura heart however she rejected him by telling him to leave her alone however Tenten was not having it and decided to get to the bottom of this why everybody is so weird however she went to the library trying to find more information about why everybody in the place was acting so weird however Sasuke try to win Tenten affection however sakura punch him by Landing across the wall which she wanted to get more information. Meanwhile Hinata insulted tenten weapons which tenten was about to kill Hinata but Naruto back her Weapon by telling her that she should not be hurting her friends Tenten told everybody that they are not her friends and got herself arrested for stealing however the village was under attack neji help 1010 by breaking her out of jail to help her friends after the village was safe she think everybody however who is still trapped in the genjutsu. the last naruto (road to ninja) at the beginning of the story Sakura was bullied by her appearances of her forehead and cried of being bully As menma Conference her and thanks him for helping her as menma teacher ask everybody in the classroom if the Earth was destroyed who was spend their last days with however she wrote his name on a piece of paper that she wants to spend her last days with her years development has passed menma grew into a gentleman however that's all the girls became interest in him by giving him a gift see however went on a romantic date with sakura. however she became very upset and call him a baka and walk away how ever she was kidnapped but lucky menma save her but found out that hinata sister was kidnapped. Kakashi and Minato Namikaze informed the team of the imminent crashing of the moon onto the Earth, and asked that they do what they can to stop it in case Toneri was connected in any way. They followed Hanabi's trail and were led into a cave. While traveling through it, they were caught in genjutsu formed from their own memories. From seeing events of his own past and some of sakura's, Naruto was reminded of her feelings for him and realised that he felt the same way. Sakura released them from the genjutsu and they continued with the mission. After the team encountered the Gatekeeper, Naruto noticed that sakura was missing and left to find her, only to discover that she was in a conversation with a disguised Toneri who he quickly defeated. Hinata wouldn't share what she discussed with the puppet, so Naruto vowed not to let her out of his sight again. They continued through the cave and eventually arrived in the moon's interior, which the team then split up to investigate the surrounding settlement. they continued their search to find her sister however while sakura was trying to comfort her feelings to him he asked her why was she not interested Sasuke anymore she tells them that over the years in the real world finding out that it was too much a beard for her menma watch as his real world counterpart was force to give up on sakura realize menma love sakura as he confessed his feelings towards her by saying that she loves her. As Toneri interrupted the couple's relationship and force her to go with him however he thought that he was lying that sakura will never go with him but she agrees to go with him as menma trys to stop it but couldn't hurt the woman that he loves by holding on to another man become heartbroken watching his Crush go with someone else me meanwhile as Hinata told him not to give up on her she explained to them that she could not have feelings for him as she loves menma to much as menma got his strength back to save her as successfully stop the wedding becoming upset that she was brainwashed but successfully stop sakura from attacking him as he resume his battle with Toneri you apologize to him of his actions however she gave him the gift that she wanted to give to him a while back ago however as they managed to go through the memories as he told her that he wants to spend his life with her as he has to take her to the Moon spare a passion kiss. 'Personality' Menma is a lunatic. He's a deranged, heinous, hate-filled sociopath with no sense of pity, sympathy or remorse. His conceitedness and violent behavior would seem childish, if his threats weren't followed summarily with murderous retribution like Sasuke Uchiha in the real world He has sense of value for love, art, poetry, beauty or history. Only things matter to him other than himself; power, and sex as he care for his friends and Sakura Haruno his love. He prefers to fight people by force by people who hurts his loves ones. Despite his anti-social attitude like Sasuke (in the real world), he has amassed a group of powerful ninja around him. in Unity are united by a singular goal; the collapse of the multi-verse. Unity has no leader, but Menma is proud to be its founder... a point he makes sure to rub in the faces of the other members, to their irritation or apathy alike. How ever after being free from hate naruto/menma respect his village and show to makes sure no one is in danger after shows his love to Sakura he married her and have 2 kids Hanami and Shinachiku much like his real world counterpart (naruto) loves his kids very much. however he becomes very scared of his daughter very much like his real world counterpart in the ova the day Naruto became Hokage when boruto and Himawari was fighting over a teddy bear when he tells her to leave the teddy bear at home that they was going to miss their fathers Hokage ceremony and get punched by his daughter for Awakening her Byakugan by angry and scared boruto away. Pictures Menma com sharingan.png Jinchuriki Menma.png Menma jonin.png MenmaDP.png Menma namikaze.png MenmaSp23.png Menma en Modo Kurama.png MenmaSp (6).png MenmaSp (3).jpg MenmaSp (2).jpg MenmaSp.jpg Menma Namikaze.png The Last Menma.jpg Menma pelicula enmascarado.png Menma.jpg Menma and dark 9 tails by amandas sketches-d5a3co3.jpg Menma Mask.jpg Menma Uzumaki.png Menma's Nine Beasts.jpg 004 menma by emukcs-d5k2kwa.jpg Menma.(Naruto.The.Movie-.Road.To.Ninja).full.1266234.jpg Menma1.jpg Menma.(Naruto.The.Movie-.Road.To.Ninja).full.1253378.jpg Menma Sharingan eye.png Menma as unknown.jpg Naruto hokage the last by marcinha20-d9extmg.png Naruto fights Black Zetsu.png Part I Naruto.png Young sasuke and Naruto.png Naruto and Kushina2.png Naruto pt1.jpg Naruto epilogues.png Gambar-Naruto-Animasi-Bergerak-GIF-.gif Naruto Rikkudo Sennin Modo.png Naruto's TBM1.png Naruto Ochakage.jpg.jpg Naruto 1.jpg Naruto's Version 2 State.png 1. Naruto Uzumaki.jpg Naruto's SPSM.png Naruto's Sage Mode.png Naruto hokage the last by marcinha20-d9extmg.png Category:Alternate Naruto World Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanon Canon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Characters